This Is Us
by Reako Mizuumi
Summary: Meski gengsi bisa menipu, waktu akan tetap menjadi saksi bisu kedekatan mereka. /"Jeruk rasa manis dengan blueberry rasa asam bentuk persilangannya gimana?"/ Hanya tentang mereka, oranye-manis juga violet masam. Fic IchiRuki sederhana. AU!


**This Is Us**

Disclaimer. Bleach (sudah pasti) punya _Tite Kubo._

Story by. _Reako Mizuumi._

Warning: Typo(s), rush, garing, absurd.

* * *

"Hei jeruk, kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?" Tanya Rukia sambil mengacak-acak—dengan seenaknya—rambut oranye pria di sebelahnya. Sebut saja Kurosaki Ichigo, orang yang sudah ia kenal sejak jabang bayi sampai zaman alay terlewati. Ya, sudah selama itu. Jadi akan terasa aneh jika sikap Ichigo yang periang dan bodoh—juga mesum—tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tampang sok cool seperti ini.

Baru saja Rukia mengarahkan tangannya lagi untuk mengulang perbuatannya, kepala Ichigo lebih dulu menghindar, "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang berpikir?"

"Kau? Berpikir? Psst.. Jangan bercanda," Rukia tertawa. Begini, jika ada satu-satunya orang yang paling tidak bisa diajak kompromi dengan belajar, berhitung, bahkan berpikir sekalipun dan tetek bengek lainnya, tak perlu ditanya lagi. Dialah Ichigo.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku memang bodoh—" Sementara itu, Ichigo mengerti hobi keturunan Kuchiki yang satu ini. Mengoloknya. Cukup satu kata, dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Nah, itu sadar," Celetuk Rukia.

"—karena itu, tolong bantu aku?!" Pinta Ichigo sambil sujud-sujud di depan Rukia.

"Ha?" Rukia bersumpah ini adalah kejadian langka. Seorang Ichigo—alias _bad boy_ kelas kakap—meminta bantuan kepadanya? Yang benar saja.

"Ya? Ya? Please, aku tahu hatimu baik. Meski tubuhmu cebol dan dadamu rata," Ucap Ichigo yang entah memuji atau—sepertinya lebih—menghina habis-habisan.

Kretak. Selain empat siku yang muncul di dahi Rukia, pensil di genggamannya pun tak luput jadi korban, "I-CHI-GO!"

Jotos-jotosan pun dimulai. Lebam, biru, merah, dan memar tak dapat terelakkan. Ichigo vs Rukia, siapa yang akan menang? Rukia melepaskan pukulan ke arah sisi kiri Ichigo, namun sayang dapat ditepis begitu saja dengan mudahnya. Ganti ke sisi kanan, gagal. Tak menyerah, tendangan-tendangan maut dilontarkan, saduk kiri, saduk kanan. _Hiaaatt!_

Sampai akhirnya, _tuk._ Satu gerakan menempelkan dahi dengan dahi dari Kurosaki berhasil menghentikan semuanya. Seakan tak ada lagi senja, tak ada suasana pulang sekolah, tak ada burung yang berterbangan. Tak ada. Semuanya hilang. Yang tersisa hanyalah mereka berdua.

"Kau, cantik—" _Jduaarr!_ Dua kata dari Ichigo ini bagaikan petir yang menyambar tubuh Rukia. Samar tapi pasti, rona mulai menjalari pipinya. Berapa tahun mereka mengenal dan Ichigo baru mengucapkannya sekarang.

"—_midget_," Rukia langsung mebelalakkan matanya, beraninya si bocah jeruk itu.

"ICHIGO KAMPRET!" Satu bogem mentah berhasil mendarat mulus di sudut bibir Ichigo.

* * *

"Ugh. Kau benar-benar berniat membunuh orang kece sepertiku?" Tanya Ichigo sambil mengelus pelan bekas pukulan Rukia.

"Ya," Jawab Rukia singkat.

"Ck. Setidaknya simpan kekuatan monstermu untuk orang lain."

"Hanya pantas untukmu, bodoh," Ucap Rukia sambil menyentikkan jarinya ke dahi Ichigo.

"Kau mengerikan, _midget_," Bersamaan dengan itu, terlihat tubuh si jeruk (sok) bergidik ngeri.

"Terserah."

"Kau. Harus. Bertanggung jawab atas kesakitan ini," Terdengar nada yang sangat menuntut dari kalimat Ichigo ini. Meski begitu, toh Rukia tetap sedingin manik kelam violetnya.

"Tidak."

"Harus."

"Tidak."

"Maksa!"

"Tidak."

"Tanggung jawab!"

"_URUSAI!_" _Duagh_. Satu sepakan kematian dari Rukia sukses mengenai kejantanan sejati bocah Kurosaki itu.

"Ugh, atitt..."

"Aduh. Kacian deh," Rukia ikut merespon rintihan Ichigo dengan intonasi yang dibuat-buat.

"Ck, sudahlah. Sekarang bantu aku menjawab satu pertanyaan!"

"Bila susah akan ditolak mentah-mentah." _See?_ Seorang Kuchiki selalu berlagak jual mahal.

"Begini, kalau jeruk rasa manis dengan blueberry rasa asam bentuk persilangannya gimana?"

"Jeruk dan blueberry kan beda _species, varietas, famili, genus,_ dan lain-lain. Akan panjang," Rukia menghela napas panjang. Tak bisakah sekali...saja, Ichigo bisa berpikir dengan jernih dan benar.

"Tapi bisa, kan?"

"Mungkin."

"Ck, tidak meyakinkan sekali. Katanya pintar," Ichigo yang nyatanya tidak bisa juga tetap saja meremehkan orang lain.

"Kau yang meminta jawaban, bodoh."

"Baiklah. Ini saja! terserah buah apa, samakan saja. Pokoknya Oranye-Manis dengan Violet-Asam."

"Bentuk _dihibrid_? Dicari _intermediet_ juga perbandingan _genotipe/fenotipe_-nya?" Tanya Rukia.

Sedangkan Ichigo mengernyitkan dahi sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entahlah, aku bingung."

"Kalau dasarnya tidak tahu kenapa bertanya pada contohnya,"

"Biar lebih jelas," Mendengar jawaban Ichigo, sontak membuat gadis yang hobinya mengoleksi _chappy_ ini pasrah. Memang susah jadi orang tak susah.

"Huh, baiklah. Sekarang begini saja, memangnya oranye dicampur violet warnanya jadi apa?"

"Mungkin coklat," Jawab Ichigo spontan.

"Bodoh, itu merah dan hijau."

"Er..r pink?"

"Itu merah dan putih."

"Lalu apa?"

Rukia yang mendengar kalimat itu menjadi geram, "Sial! Aku yang sedang bertanya!"

"Jangan kebanyakan marah. Nanti tidak tinggi-tinggi loh," Ichigo mencoba mencairkan suasana yang kian memanas. Bila Rukia benar-benar terpancing lalu meledak-ledak, tak akan ada yang bisa selamat lagi darinya.

"Maumu apa sih?"

"Oke, oke. Anggap saja menjadi jingga atau magenta. Gampang kan?"

"Gampang mbahmu!" Bletak. Kini kepala Ichigo yang menjadi sasaran penganiayaan.

"Lanjutkan saja!"

"Aku malas menerangkan padamu. Yang jelas, _intermediet_-nya berwarna jingga dan rasanya pas."

"Hanya begitu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Untuk perbandingannya, oranye-manis(1) : oranye-pas(2) : jingga-manis(2) : jingga-pas(4) : oranye-masam(1) : jingga-masam(2) : violet-manis(1) : violet-pas(2) : violet-masam(1)," Rukia yang selesai menyebutkan jawabannya pun ngos-ngosan. Keringat tak henti mengalir dari pelipisnya. Antara lelah menjelaskan atau capek menghadapi orang di hadapannya.

"Tunggu, kenapa manis dan masam jadi pas?"

"Karena tidak mungkin asin atau pahit."

"Sip, kau memang pintar!" Ichigo mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Lalu beralih mencubit pipi Rukia.

"Tentu saja," Dengan senang hati, Rukia membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Hei _midget_! Ada satu lagi pertanyaan. Sepertinya yang kali ini hanya bisa dijawab olehmu."

"Apalagi?" Tanya Rukia dengan wajah kesal.

"Dengar dulu. Pertanyaan ini sudah lama muncul. Tapi baru akhir-akhir ini terus mengikutiku," Jelas Ichigo.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Jadi apa—" Ichigo menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Sepertinya belum siap, "—kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Candaanmu tidak lucu, Ichi."

Rukia membalikkan badannya namun Ichigo menariknya kembali menatapnya. Hazelnya bersirobok dengan manik indah Rukia, "Menurutmu begitu? Tapi aku serius!"

Hening langsung mendekap mereka. Suasana canggung juga salah tingkah, "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Aku tak tahu—" Rukia menggantungkan ucapannya, "—tapi jika seorang Kurosaki Ichigo memberi kesempatan bagi Kuchiki Rukia untuk memahami semua ini dalam lingkaran kasihnya, aku mau menerimanya."

"Kau memang mengerikan! Tunggu, kau tahu maksud persilangan tadi?" Hyperaktif Ichigo kembali terulang. Kali ini, dengan senyum yang lebih sumringah.

"Oranye-manis dan violet-masam?"

"Ya! Itu tentang kita,"

"Aku? Violet? Dan masam?"

"Ya."

"Dan kenapa kau harus manis?" Tanya Rukia memasang tampang heran.

"Terimalah kenyataan, _hime_. Aku manis, kece, keren, dan tampan." Jawab Ichigo sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Terserah," Komentar Rukia diikuti putaran kedua bola matanya. Dan seakan mengerti apa yang dimaksud kekasihnya, ia memberanikan diri mendekat ke arah dekapan Ichigo.

Pada akhirnya, mereka saling berpelukan. Bahagia. Tolong biarkan seperti ini, sampai selama-lamanya.

* * *

**~OWARI~**

* * *

***Persilangan dihibrid:** Persilangan dengan dua sifat yang berbeda.

***Intermediet:** sifat dominan tidak penuh.

***Perbandingan genotipe/fenotipe:** perbandingan sifat. Genotipe tidak tampak, fenotipe tampak.

**A/N:** Hola readers dan senpai-senpai sekalian. Di tengah kesibukan menjelang ujian, Rea kembali membuat sebuah fic (lagi). Karena fandom tetangga yang rame banget kayak mau overload, Rea memutuskan terjun di Bleach (untuk yang kali pertama) ini. Ne, komentar/kritik/saran selalu ditunggu.

Jaa~


End file.
